Because It's Raining
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: A new One-Shot :) DAML as always Contesthipping. "Drew, I'm really going to get wet."


**Hey guys, I wonder if you all remember me ;) Well, it's been forever since I uploaded a story. Part of it is because of junior year, so much stress. So I wanted to cheer you guys up **** hang in there, summer is almost here.**

**I disclaim all rights; characters belong to their respectable owners.**

May always loved the sound of raindrops hitting on her window in her bedroom. She also loved cheering on raindrops that raced each other. Nothing could make her happier than her lying on the warm cozy bed drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and eating cake. Oh yes, there was, her date with Drew was cancelled because of the rain storm happening.

'_Well, his lost. He's probably sulking right now. He has always hated the rain for it does wonders on his hair'. _May snickered at the thought of seeing Drew's hair in an afro.

'_But still, there's lots of ways that they can still have a date on a day like this. Like sitting in front of the fireplace in each others' arms, or have steam instead of rain or even snow. Drew's just so stubborn sometimes. Even though he hates the rain, he asked me out on rainy day. Or what if he was hiding something, himself?'_

May wasn't able to shake off the feeling of instinct. After all, the way Drew had confessed to her was really prosaic and not grand. He was definitely a show-off but only himself and not when May is with Drew about a couple that is.

May exhaled a loud disappointed sigh, "Drew will never know of my feelings about us as a couple. It's quite possible that he's training his Pokemon at the Battle Tower. Well, let's see."

May skipped to the living carrying her cake and mug in hand, she set it on the mini table and reached for the remote. May believed that Drew was not mean enough to not think of the date they were supposed to had and be off training instead. May hummed happily putting all her trust into Drew and turned to the Battle Tower channel.

"_Now, we've got a special surprise for all you fans. One of our very own trainers has stopped by to challenge Ash Ketchum in a full on double battle. Well, on this side, we have Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Charizard! And on my other side, here he is folks, Drew Hayden!"_

May's mouth hung lower than the ground and dropped the remote control into the hot chocolate.

"_He's battling today with his trademark Roserade and Butterfree. Now, let's let the battles begin!"_

May stood up and turned the television manually before Drew could draw out his attack. She let out a puff, full of anger, full of sadness, and full of disappointment.

'_What did I expect? He's not like me. He's famous, he's wealthy, and he's strict. Sometimes just too strict, but I understand him. Training is probably the only thing in is mind.'_

The rainstorm continued on for the whole evening, not stopping for a little sunshine or to let the little birds stretch their wings. The only sound in the room was the rain hitting on the windows and May's anger blowing out of her ears. The clouds were not the only thing that was crying, somewhere along the way, May had begun to cry, letting the tears trail down her cheeks and on the ground.

When she finally gains some sense into her head, she settles on the couch comfortably, draping a blanket over her and tucked a box of tissues in a reachable distance.

"Drew is so mean! Wuah ahhhh haaa haa aah" May sobbed, letting all feelings out into the tissue.

"We've been together for longer than I can remember, five freaking long years, and he's not here with me!" May threw the tissue into the wastebasket and grabbed another, remembering to breathe.

"Maybe I've been a little too clingy? But even I know it couldn't have been that much, after all, he has fans." May spat out the last word.

"I… Maybe, five years is long. Since he forgot our anniversary is today even though he made the initiative move on me! ... Or maybe it's because we haven't had the _talk_ yet and his boy hormones are always on fire? But then again, we haven't even kissed. He never wrapped his arm around or held hands in public. It was always a secret… What if he's going to break up with me, and that's why he's in La Rousse?" As May scrambled trying to find a logical reason as to why Drew was acting the way he is. In La Rousse, Drew had just finished his battle.

**~~~ ~~~ Drew**

"Great battle, man. I guess I'm not THE champion anymore." Ash let out a laugh that made Pikachu twitch his ears and Drew smile.

"No problem, the battle was great, and this was worth it." Drew let out a breath and looked down at the pink wrapped box surrounded by a bouquet of red roses.

"Go on now, it's still raining, but it's pretty early. I suggest you hurry now before May loses it."

The two trainers laughed as they shook hands and Drew threw out his Flygon, waving Ash goodbye.

"Now, how am I supposed to tell Misty about this, Pikachu?"

_Not my problem, I'm not going to be the one Misty is going to hit._

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna stop by the park?"

**-_- May**

"Life is just too cruel, right, Beautifly?" May had given up reasoning all sense by herself and called onto her companion.

Beautifly rolled her eyes. In fact, she knew exactly what was going on. Being with Masquerin has its benefits.

_What if he's just running late or there was something he had that's more important than this._

"What? Beautifly, how could you? Just wait until Masquerin is "late" for your anniversary.

Beautifly gave her a thoughtful look.

"I should beak up with him, huh? You're right; I'll do that right now."

_May, stop. No! Not over the phone, that's just cruel. But it's raining outside. Hey, Maaaaaaaayyyy!_

The sudden doorbell rang throughout the house. "Who could that be?" May readied herself and wiped her tears away, straightening her clothes.

"Yes? Who is it?"

On the other side of the door revealed to be a wet Drew, clutching his jacket pockets.

"Drew? This is perfect, I have something to talk to you about, hold on. Let me get some towels." Before May could turn away, Drew reached out and stopped her from going into the house. He grabbed her hand and dragged her a few steps away from the door, away from the house. Not far, but enough to get May wet and drench her in the rain.

"Drew, I'm going to get wet, standing here like this. Let's go inside and have coco."

"May, it's not what you think. I didn't forget our anniversary and I'm not going to br… break up… with you either. Ugh, that word is so vile! Where did you learn that word from?"

Drew pulled May tight into an embrace and held her there. "Drew…"

"Shh, I rushed over here faster than the tornados when I heard from my source that you were planning on br… breaking up… with me." He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "How can you think that?"

"It's… it's just because it seemed like I was the only disappointed that our date got cancelled and you were off battling Ash! What was I suppose to think?"

"Five years is way too long for you not to trust me! I went to battle him, and sorry for the interruption, but I totally beat him in that epic battle."

"Good for you. Now I'm going in before I get sick." May struggled in Drew's arms but he was resisting.

"May, you think I forgot? I went for this," Drew pulled out a box and unclenched May's hands, placing the box on palm. "Open it."

Drew loosens the hug and watched carefully as May opened the box, carefully not ripping the wrapping paper.

"Drew" May breathed in his name, it's beautiful. Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears, threatening to fall down.

"Let me help you." Drew walked behind May and took the necklace from the box.

Closing her eyes, the tears finally fell, feeling Drew's breath on her neck, she smiled and turned around.

The necklace had a heart tracing that hung to the side with a purple gem in the middle.

"Now… You're mine. I love you, May."

"You waited five years for this?"

"Nope, I waited five years for this…" Drew leaned down slowly and stole her breath and her lips.

After a few moments, May turned away and blushed. "Drew, let's go inside the house. If we stay like this, I'll really get wet. And you know how I hate that!"

Drew chuckled and let May pull him inside.

**THE END**

**Jk, no story has an ending. You could always continue it.**

**I read The Things They Carried for English, and it's touching, but confusing. However, I liked it.**

**I don't know if I should use this as a base and start another story from it?**

**Something about her First Kiss? Or Drew's?**

**It feels great to be writing again.**

**During the time apart, I seriously thought 'Wow it's been forever since I've written something for Fanfiction. **

**And I loved reading & and writing, so I wasn't entirely bored during my break.**

**I've also decided that sometime before college applications are due, I would've written and published a book by then. **

**Or so I thought, but I really hope so.**

**It seems paranormal romance-comedy are really popular right now. **

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**

**Thoughts would be much appreciated!**


End file.
